


Rest for the Wicked

by JasonHarts



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ...unless?, Abuse, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Omega Peter Parker, Or Is he?, Peter’s a big strong man >:(, Pirate AU, Pirates, Wade is an asshole, but I’m trying to avoid it as best as I can, he is...., im bad at tagging, kind of Stockholm syndromey, leads to eventual smut, peter Parker is an orphan, peter Parker needs some love, peter is an omega slave, u get the gist, wade is the pirate king
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonHarts/pseuds/JasonHarts
Summary: Peter Parker hasn’t known peace for a very long time. Orphaned from a young age he survives on the streets before being scooped up by the pirate slave trade. He spends years as a starving, powerless omega, doing anything he can to avoid being auctioned off  by alphas like merchandise to pirates and sailors. As a last resort, the slavers take an unruly approach to sell the rare male omega. Their little trap snares the last man they had ever hoped to swindle; The Pirate King, a terrifying, merciless alpha who practically ruled Poseidon himself. Suddenly Peter finds himself in a brand new environment with no way out. He wonders if he’ll ever have his freedom or if he’s destined to a life of servitude forever.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 69
Kudos: 253





	1. Struggle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chris.... love u babe ;3;](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chris....+love+u+babe+%3B3%3B).



> Hey! This is an idea one of my best friends and I RPed out a LONG time ago and I thought maybe I’d put it down in detail for anyone else who would like to read :)  
> I changed a lot of it, honestly, but the core elements will remain the same. I’m excited to build on to this pirate au and I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this!
> 
> This first chapter is just a LOT of Peter’s backstory and why he’s in the place his is, there’s barely any interaction with Wade here until the very very end... and that’s minimal as well. But not to worry!! After this pretty much ALL you’ll be getting is those fucking nerds doing their usual nerd stuff.  
> Enjoy!!

The summer heat was heavy. Thick and tangible, the humid air settled on Peter like a blanket he couldn’t throw off. Long, tangled hair stuck to his cheeks and back as sweat dripped down every curve of his body. He was covered in dirt and his stomach cried out for his next meal. If he was good, which was a rare occurrence recently, he would receive a scrap of bread and a ladle of water. He needed something to quench this thirst. He was dehydrated and tired, and the heat, the  _ sweat _ , was not helping.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had had a good meal. He wasn’t sure, now that he thought about it, that he ever had. 

Reminiscing on his childhood, passing time by replaying memories, was all he had anymore. He didn’t remember his parents, they had left when he was too young. They were scholars who had studies they needed to conduct in far away lands. Studies that couldn’t be interfered with by a screaming toddler, he supposed.

So he lived with his aunt and uncle, who were happy to take care of them.

May would always tell him that he had his mother’s hair and wit, and his father’s intuition and eyes. That he was the perfect copy of both of them in all the best ways. She told him lots of stories; made them out like heroes. Like people who hadn’t dumped their only child and run.

Regardless, he loved his aunt and uncle. They never had money, but they were happy. They gave him a happy life and a good home.

Uncle Ben died first. Not more than 10 years ago, right? Peter wasn’t sure. He didn't count the days anymore. He knew he was only 12 years at the time, but it felt like it had been a lifetime ago.

May followed soon after him. Peter figured it had been a broken heart. The poor omega couldn’t live without her mate. Even if he had just been a beta. May had always loved Ben more than Peter had ever seen one person love another.

After his family was gone, Peter didn’t know what to do. The land they were on was too much to take care of by himself, and the animals soon started to pass from neglect, despite his best attempts at keeping them alive. There was too much. He had been devastated by grief and unsure of what to do. He felt entirely useless and completely alone. 

He tried to write to his parents, tried to tell them to come back, to help,  _ please, _ just come home.

There was no response. Just like always.

Months passed, the farm Ben had once tried teaching Peter, a small boy with little knack for physical labor, to take care of, fell into shambles. Crops died, animals became sick, and a small boy became hopeless.

Peter finally gave up, seeing the once happy home he had grown up in, grow completely out of control. He sold any animals he could at the market and signed over the land for as much money as he could wager. He cried that night, packing his sack with anything he could fit to take with him. 

He couldn’t stay there. Not when it reminded him so much of death. Knowing that didn’t make it any easier to leave. 

Looking back, he wished he hadn’t sold the home. The money he had earned from the animals and the land quickly depleted and he found himself begging for work. He moved from town to town and begged for food and shelter, for just one night under a roof. 

The only thing that seemed to change over years of begging was his biology. He had always been afraid of the fateful day his body would shift. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be pleased with the outcome. He thought he was going to be a beta, like Ben. Never a strong alpha… 

But an omega? He didn’t even know a male omega was possible. He had never met one, never even heard of one.

It was hard enough being a beggar child on the streets. It was even harder being an omega.

He was in constant fear of being taken advantage of. He avoided any alphas he could, tried to look for other omegas to quietly ask for spare change. They always empathized with him, pitying his situation, and gave him a bronze piece or two.

It was humiliating when his heats finally came. He stayed as far away from people as he could. Eventually, he would ride them out, tucked away in an abandoned shed, or give up all the change he had been saving to splurge on a room at an inn. He only did that when he really needed the comfort; when he couldn’t spend another heat on the hard muddy ground. He spent at least 5 years like this. Traveling from town to town. He never felt safe.

No matter which way he ran, Peter was always a target.

He didn’t remember when the traders had grabbed him. He remembered the smell of alphas, the taste of his own blood from a blow to the face, and he remembered darkness.

Waking up, he had never been more scared in his life. Now, years later, as he sat in that hot, crowded room they kept all their omegas in, he seethed. Anger was always quick to boil under his skin, and the years of being a hostage had only fueled the fire.

Soon after being kidnapped, his mutation rose to the surface, as they often did as an alpha or omega revealed itself in the body. Betas sometimes were lucky enough to develop one as well. They were much less common, and not nearly as strong, but possible. 

Peter, luckily enough, had developed a substantially strong mutation. One he had never seen before. One that could be utilized. Sticky hands and a strong, lithe body he could bend in all sorts of positions. 

Unlucky for him, however, the traders he had been taken by were professionals. They dealt with all types of trades and all types of merchandise. They had their ways of keeping mutations at bay. 

Peter was one of the few constantly chained up and constantly underfed. His strength was diminished to the point where he could barely pull at the chains, let alone rip them from the wall.

Once again, he found himself feeling completely helpless, and completely alone.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been with the slavers by now. He was sure it had to have been a year. Probably two. The hot summer sun was finally reaching its peak, like it had when he was first kidnapped. The sweltering heat is a reminder of the burn on his skin he used to hate when he begged. He missed it now. He missed the tan of his sun kissed arms and the freedom of going wherever he pleased, despite his lack of a home.

He was pulled away from his thoughts, his memories, by the tears welling in his eyes. He didn’t like remembering like this, but there wasn’t much else to do. Not between showings. 

Peter had been to too many showings now, he had recognized the pattern. During the summer seasons they were more frequent. Ships needed more hands to help move the extra cargo. Busy days, those summer months.

He had seen countless sailors come and go from this illegal slave ring.

Omegas weren’t much use for work. Which is why they had a room all on their own. It wasn’t labor they would be sold for. 

Peter was the rare exception. A male omega. No one had ever seen one before. People who inspected him thought of him as an oddity. He was a rare treasure to be added to a collection.

He had been bought many times. Always returned within a few hours. 

He had a way with words, y’see. He had a sharp tongue and a wicked attitude. He wasn’t afraid to talk and talk and talk about everything, and anything, and absolutely  _ nothing _ . He got quite a kick out of it. Seeing how quickly he could turn off the large alpha sailors with his nonstop babble. It was almost like a game to him.

Each time he had been returned, he had been punished,  _ severely _ so. It was still better than being a sex slave on a boat of horny, handsy sailors, or worse, pirates. They were dirty and had even less manners than sailors.

At least, he had always assumed so. It wasn’t hard to get a pirate angry enough to take him back for a refund and a replacement. They didn’t like how complacent he failed to be.

After being returned so many times. His captors were getting tired. They were losing money because of him. No amount of beating seemed to get the point across either.  


* * *

That afternoon, when the sun reached its peak, two large alphas entered the Omega room. Peter glanced up from under his overgrown bangs to watch them make a beeline directly towards him. 

He shifted, chains jangling as his head rolled back to look up at them. They stood directly above him for a long moment before looking at each other.

“He sure this a good idea?” The shorter of the two looked back down at Peter, skeptical. “He ain’t lookin so good an’ymore.”

“Yeah, dis’s the only way the da cap’n figure we can sell ‘im,” the taller remarked, kicking away the hand of a pleading omega from his feet. “Le’s just get ‘im up and pretty. C’mon, don’t struggle now.”

Peter didn’t have much fight in him anymore. The two men unlatched the chains from the wall and pulled him to his feet. He was light enough for one of them to carry in one arm, but they both took one of his shoulders, just in case.

He was led through the dirty squalor of the hallways and into an almost empty room. Inside was nothing but a beautiful young woman, a wash basin filled with water and a sponge, and a few boxes next to where the young girl was sitting.

“Dis is the one. Make snappy work of ‘im. Gotta have ‘im out on the floor by tonight. Cap’n wants a midnight display for the Pirate King when he lands. This one’ll be in the back to fill the gaps.” Peter was pushed into the room, tripping over his own feet and landing hard on the dirty floor.

“We’ll be back in three hours. See to it he’s done by then,” the shorter turned to the taller and nudged his head, signaling their leave.

Peter took a few deep breaths once they had left, alpha scent no longer clogging his airways. He felt a gentle hand on his back, and then around his shoulders as he was carefully sat up by the black- haired beta.

“You alright sweetheart?” Her voice was gentle, and peter felt immediately safe against her.

“M’fine,” he spurred quietly, looking up to meet her blue eyed gaze, “what am I doing here?”

“They brought me here to make you look pretty. Said you were a male omega and I almost didn’t believe them, but I can smell it for myself…” she thumbed gently at his cheek, tilting his chin back further with her pointer finger. “Quite a pretty little omega under all the dirt I bet,” she mumbled softly to herself.

“C’mon,” she stood, helping Peter to his feet and leading him to sit in the chair she had earlier been occupying, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

She worked for what felt like forever, scrubbing peter’s dirt covered skin with the cold, water soaked sponge. It felt amazing against the summer heat and he wondered if maybe he could roll around the floor later and get the same treatment again.

“Barely recognize you,” she stood, wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand as she looked down at the naked omega, “you’ve got beautiful eyes… wish I could do more for your hair,” she mumbled softly, gently caressing a tangled strand that fell over his shoulder. 

“No time for that,” she told herself, opening up one of the boxes, “just here to make you look like a girl. That’s all they told me, that’s all I’ll do.”

“A.. a girl? Why?” Peter felt a bit of confusion climb into his throat. 

“Don’t know, I’m just here to get paid, sweetheart.. they paid quite a bit to get you the full treatment too.. can’t say I understand, but I know not to say no to people like this. Now…” the drummed gently at her chin with a finger. “Ah! Eyeliner.”  


* * *

By the end of it, Peter had never felt more embarrassed in his life. His waist was cinched tight and his long legs shoved into a skirt and hidden away. A soft, loose fitting white blouse hung ever so slight open around his collarbones and ruffled close to his neck. Most of the omegas wore skirts and blouses during a showing, but they were never this clean.

His face was stiff from the paint, though that girl had insisted she hadn’t actually done as much as she had anticipated she would need to.

“Your face is actually already quite beautiful and feminine.. would be a shame to hide all of that. Didn’t even need my help!” She was all too cheerful.

Peter looks down at his hands, thin and shaking before looking back up at her. Why was this happening?

When the two alphas came back to fetch him, Peter didn’t even feel like Peter anymore. 

The beautiful girl hurried him carefully into a pair of heeled shoes that were too tight, and helped him stand. The men gave him a once over by taking him again by the arms and dragging him from the room.

“Hey! Where’s the money I was promised?!” The young girl yelled after them.

Peter wonders if she ever got her money.

If she did, Peter never saw the transaction. The two alphas led him through the dilapidated building. The taller of the two glancing down every few seconds to him.

“He looks right attractive now don’t he?” Peter heard him sniff the air, a shiver running down his spine as the air twinged  _ interested. _

“Don’t get any funny ideas, Quince. Boss’ll have our ‘eads if we touch this’in. He’s gotta sell tonight.”

“Mm… alright..” Quince, assumably, turned back to look ahead of them, though he sounded disappointed at the thought of not being able to mount the small omega boy Who was all dolled up like a whore.

When Peter was finally escorted out of the building, the sun was no longer hanging from the sky to blind his sensitive eyes like it usually did when he stepped outside. Being outside always meant a showing, which was  _ always _ down on the beach, in broad daylight. The authorities never put a stop to them. They didn’t care.

These people were owned, like property. Most were sold into this trade ring by family members who could no longer afford to keep them. Peter had talked to enough of his fellow captives to get the gist of how most of them ended up there.

This was different though. Fires were lit around the beach as peter was dragged to his place. It was by a tall palm tree, perfect to nail the long chains he wore to.

Another look around and Peter noticed all the others around him. Low grade omegas, not nearly as dolled up as he was. He stood out like a sore thumb, he thought.

“You’ll stand ‘ere, lookin pretty til someone’s lucky enough to buy yuh.” Peter looked over at his two escorts, other slavers running around to finish putting things in their place. He could smell nervous alpha in the air, as thick as the night air.

“Not to say a word either. You’ll be mute, got it? No more trouble. If yah can’t stay sold,” he felt a hand around his throat before he saw either of them move, “we’ll kill yuh and take turns with the body. Got it?”

Peter couldn’t help but nod feebly, his nostrils flaring and his lips twitching.

He wanted to punch them. Or kick them in the nuts. Maybe both. Both sounded nice.

Once they had him settled, the smaller of the two left to help with other accommodations. Again, Peter heard him mention the Pirate King.

A shiver ran down his spine. Everyone knew of the pirate king. Everyone had heard the tales and the legends.  _ Everyone _ feared him. The slavers, he supposed, included.

* * *

Hours passed before finally a handful of ships were visible along the shoreline. Peter wondered how the slavers knew the pirate king was coming. Was he courteous enough to send a letter? Did pirates send letters? He didn’t really understand how pirates went about such mundane things. Sounded a bit too… civil.

Slowly, anchoring and making their way to the shore, Peter caught his first whiff. The familiar stench of pirates. He turned his head downwards, as did most of the other omegas around him. 

He wanted to brings his hands up to clog his nostrils, but the cuffs around his wrists kept them at his waist. He maintained his breathing, as to not strain the cinched waist of the corset they had squeezed him into. The outfit was simple, a soft, white blouse, tucked loosely into the brown leather underbust that gave him some illusion to an hourglass figure. Being an omega, his hips had a natural curve, only accentuated by the long burgundy skirt. It flowed nicely. He kinda liked the skirt… just a little.

It took a little while for the pirates to start wandering towards the back where the female omegas were displayed. Typically, larger, stronger alphas and betas we bought first. The alphas were snatched up quick, as always. They were always looking for extra hands to help them and crew that could be bought were usually the easiest alternatives to going out and recruiting.

Omegas were the last to be looked at. They were pleasantries, only purchased by wealthy ships and typically used for only a few months before they were either killed or sold off to another boat.

By the time some of the crew had begun wandering back far enough to get a look at the dirty omegas, whispers had begun circulating. The pirate king and his crew were finally arriving on shore. The stress coming from the slavers was tangible and Peter kept his head as low as he could manage, uncomfortable and admittedly a bit scared.

Suddenly it hit Peter like electricity, rushing from the soles of his feet all the way up to make the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. His knees buckled for a moment, the slaver assigned to him hissing for him to get up. His eyes darted upwards for a moment before he climbed to his feet, gathering himself.

He wanted to cover his nose, suddenly overly sensitive and under prepared for whatever may come. His senses flooded and his head felt immediately heavy as the strong, heady scent of alpha seeped into his very being. He hated the way his body reacted. He hated how he wanted to gasp for more.

He hated the way his nose was completely trained on one scent in particular. The smell of the ocean breeze around them mingled perfectly with it. The scent was  _ dangerous _ . The smell of a raging fire, and something else Peter couldn’t quite place.

Hesitantly, afraid of what he might find, he lifted his head, eyes rising slowly over the crowd as still perusing pirates crooned and stroked his long hair, caressing his thin arms and defined face. He felt eyes trained on him, burning deep into him as his own breathing seemed to drown out the lull of whispers swirling around him.

Another bolt of electricity ran through him as his eyes finally locked. Bright blue eyes stared back at him, not breaking for even a moment to look away. The alpha stood across the beach from him and still he thought he could hear his slow inhale as his shoulders drooped and his chest rose. He could make out the faintest of smiles as the alpha tipped his head back, finally breaking eye contact before rolling his head to the side to look at Peter from the corners of his eyes as he talked to a crew member.

There was no denying it. Everyone knew from the stories and the rumors.

This was the pirate king. And it looked like he was headed straight for Peter.


	2. The Pirate King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter can’t find his footing and the pirate king makes him feel a way he’s never felt before.

People rarely got a glimpse of the Pirate King. Whenever he wasn’t on his ship, commanding his fleet of marauders, he was almost never seen with anyone other than fellow criminals. Rumor had it he frequented bars and whorehouses any time his feet touched solid ground, and he didn’t leave until he was ready to set sail again.

That didn’t stop the rumors, of course. Survivors from pillaged ships, and soldiers who had been unlucky enough to take on the fleet head on told horrifying tales of the scarred king. They called him ruthless and the most skilled man with a sword they had ever seen. Very few survived getting on his bad side, and even less would ever talk badly again, lest he hear of their misgivings and come to settle the score once and for all. 

Whispers always made their way around seaports. Sailors wives and locals alike spread nonsense around like they had seen the king themselves. Contradicting stories were always floating around like a ghost story told at bedtime to scare children into behaving.

Chatter like this had of course been heard by anyone willing to listen, so it made sense that Peter had at least heard bits and pieces. Most of what he heard was from other slaves, some of it was from the alphas talking to one another as they dragged him from room to room.

Some rumors were clear fabrications, nothing but a hoax made up by scared omegas during a book club meeting when they had run out of town gossip. Others, however, always stayed the same, no matter how many stories you heard. 

The most striking were the scars that covered almost all of the pirate’s face, like burns gone too long without being treated. Speculation was that the rest of his body was just as hideous, so he spent day and night inside of his chambers, letting his first mate do all the real captain’s work.

Another whisper Peter had assumed to be true was the sheer size of the alpha. Bigger than anyone he had seen, he was certain. He had heard he was taller than two omegas stacked on top of one another, and three times as wide from sheer muscle. Rarely did people see the king, but if you caught even a glimpse, you were sure to cower in fear.

These two rumors, Peter figured as he stood stock still with his back against one of the palm trees, were the only rumors he could confirm upon immediate viewing. There was no mistaking who the pirate king was. He stood out like a lighthouse on a stormy night, he drew all attention directly to him and demanded subordinance. Although his height and size may have been exaggerated a bit, he was certainly one of the largest alphas he had ever seen. Definitely larger than all of the alphas who held him captive here and at least two heads taller than he found himself. Scar tissue covered almost all of the right side of his face and bled across his nose and chin to the left side as well. Anyone who dared look long enough could see the way they trailed down his neck and plunged beneath his clothing.

As the giant man approached, other pirates moved out of his way. He didn’t seem to have to pay attention to where he was walking, others just made room for him wherever he decided he wanted to be. He never took his eyes off of Peter, despite the better specimen’s displayed towards the front.

As he approached, Quince, the alpha who was still standing watch over Peter and the omegas next to him, shoved his head down to break whatever eye contact Peter would hold with the King.

“Show some respect or we’ll slice the meat off yo’r bones and cook it for ya.”

Peter closed his eyes tight and dipped his head down farther, shoulders bunching to meet his ears. He heard flesh hit flesh and then the ‘thunk’ of a body hitting something solid.

“You’d be wise not to touch this one again.” The voice was dark and gravelly and Peter could feel it rumble through his legs, straight to his groin. When he opened his down turned eyes, he saw dark leather boots, well worn and huge, just before him. Following the line of body, his eyes trailed up foot after foot of solid alpha muscle,  clear as day, even in the dim light of the torches.

“Yesh shir, shorry shir.” Peter followed the alphas chest down his arm to find a hand, clasped so tightly around Quince’s jaw he thought it might break if the alpha moved even an inch. Quince grabbed helplessly at the tree behind his back, knowing that if he reached up to loosen the king’s grip, or moved so he was no longer pinned against the trunk, he would pay for it.

Eyes glued on a sudden display of dominance he had never seen before, Peter felt fingers wrap firmly around his chin, turning his face up towards the steely gaze still locked on him. He wondered if the icy blue eyes had ever actually left him in the first place?

When Peter’s eyes locked once again with the stranger in front of him, he felt, one last time, electricity run up his spine. His back arched and his lips quivered; he was ashamed to say tears met his eyes, despite his strong headed nature. He wasn’t sure what he felt? He knew there was fear lying there under his skin but… this was more. There was something else.

The Pirate King inhaled slowly, seeing the young omegas tears, and loosed his grip to a barely there touch. Something in his eyes seemed to ease up and he finally released Quince from where he had been pinned to Peter’s left.

“Pretty omega..” his voice was quiet now, but still low enough to strike a sense of fear Peter didn’t know a voice could invoke. Fingers left his chin altogether to brush a soft caress into his strong cheekbone. “Would you like me to take you away from here? Away from these nasty people? Beautiful, sweet omega..”

Was he… asking permission? Peter thought, perhaps, that this was a rhetorical question. It didn’t matter what he thought, right? If he so chose, the Pirate King would take him and that would be the end of it.

But the gentleness that Peter found behind such a twisted set of eyes pushed his tears to fall, and he found himself tilting his head into the palm of the alpha before him.

“Say the word, little omega. Just one word and I’ll take you to the ends of the earth.”

Peter opened his mouth, hands shaking in their restraints and ears burning as the sound of his own heart pumped hard against his eardrums. Danger screamed from every nerve and the hair on the back of his neck prickled discomfort, but he wanted more. More than what was given to him, more than what he had been dealt more than the simple life of a beggar. He didn’t care who gave it to him, he just wanted  **_more_ ** .

Before anything could leave his mouth, Quince found his footing.

“Afraid this particular ware may not be to your liking… sir.. no offense of course.” Immediately, Peter could hear the catch of the alphas breath as the king tore his gaze from Peter to lock onto the one who had spoken against him.

“And please, pray tell, how do you know what is to my liking?” He didn’t move, but Peter could see the way his body tensed and flexed in annoyance. He dropped his hand from Peter’s cheek. Only for it to ball into a loose fist.

“She’s a mute. And a mean one at that. Hard to control this one. Practically have to keep a muzzle on ‘er ‘alf the time or she bites the good workers ‘ere.”

Suddenly, Peter felt a wave crash down over him. He had been so entranced he had forgotten the way he must have looked. Had the pirate in front of him really been convinced he was a girl? If he was… what did that mean would happen when he found out he wasn’t?

“We got better trained ones, just as pret’y I reckon. Might you like to take a look at them instead?” Peter knew exactly what Quince was doing. He, despite his low brain cell count, had the same thought as Peter. There was no telling what the king of pirates might do when he found out he had been tricked by lowly slave traders. After he inevitably took out his rage on Peter, he would head back to take the heads of those who had sold him the false product no doubt.

“A mute, huh?” The intimidating alpha looked back down at Peter, grinning softly. “That sounds fine to me. Can’t nag then, hm?” He tilted his head to the side and chuckled, “and I like my omegas a little feisty.” 

A hand came back up to grab Peter by the cheeks, turning his face to look away from Quince. On instinct, not liking to be pushed around by someone who considered themselves superior, Peter bared his small omega fangs and hissed, rearing his head back to escape the tight grasp.   
Large, impossibly sharp fangs flashed white in retaliation. A growl was returned playfully, making Peter sink back a bit closer to submission, but still he kept his fangs bared and scrunched in nose in displeasure.

The Pirate King laughed then, deep and full. “You are… perfect…How much?” He dropped his hand once again, this time taking a step back to turn his full attention to Quince.

Peter, all too suddenly wrapped in the cold night air, surged forward until his restraints clamped hard into his skin and kept him in place. The omega in him begged to meet the warm touch of the alpha that had touched him just then so kindly. Despite all his best efforts to choke down what was clawing inside of him to get out, he even let out the faintest of whimpers. Truly humiliating.

The King’s attention was immediately snapped back onto the small frame of the Omega’s face.

“Sir, I-“ Quince was cut off before he could finish.

“Doesn’t matter. Here.” He shoved a pouch filled to the brim with coin into the hands of the smaller, bewildered alpha. “This should cover it.”

Pete couldn’t help but stare, wide eyed, at the pouch of immense money. Quince wasn’t even sure what to do with all of the coins in his hands.

“You’re worth it… I’m sure.” The tall man leaned in close to Peter, inhaling slowly and closing his eyes. Peter’s knees felt weak again as he got dangerously close to his bonding spot and the air tinged stronger with alpha scent.

He pulled away almost too quickly to look back down at Peter.

“I’ll be back, pretty omega…” Fingers came up to gently push a strand of hair behind Peter’s ear. “I’ll be back to take you with me.. I promise.”

And then he was gone.. walking away towards the other end of the beach. Peter took large, greedy breaths as he watched the alpha disappear into the streets of the small port town. He could still smell him, still feel him in the way his heart pounded against his ribs.

Slowly, clarity began bleeding back into Peter’s thoughts and he crumpled to his knees.

What the  _ fuck _ was he going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t quite as long, but I liked how it turned out. Figured this was a good place for the chapter to end. Hopefully the next one will be a bit lengthier. Please leave a comment, let me know your thoughts! I love to read them :)


	3. Brace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit longer than the last. Again, wasn’t where I planned on ending this chapter, but it felt right and I don’t wanna make anyone wait any longer :)

Peter was still half in shock as alphas crowded around him, yelling and bickering over their next course of action. They had dragged him back off of the beach and into the usual omega room, which was now empty as pirates still perused the wares. 

One of them grabbed Peter by the hair, yelling in a gibberish tongue he couldn’t understand until another pulled him off the small boy.

The arguing went back and forth as Peter sat, still and quiet, in the center. He was nothing but an object to them, even now. It made his stomach turn and his nails dig into his palms until they bled.

There were plenty of ideas thrown out, but when it came down to it, they had two options. Either they could refuse the king what he was so obviously set on purchasing, or they could hand Peter over to the pirate king now, and face the repercussions later. Peter knew there was no way they would come clean directly to his face about lying. They were all cowards. That put Peter in an incredibly dangerous position.

Plenty of bickering, and a bit of shoving and hair pulling later, they all agreed to give Peter over for the time being. That would buy them enough time to pack everything up and move their operation somewhere else. They may not be able to run forever, but they would damn well get as far as they could.

Peter found it amusing, even just briefly, that they had found themselves in such a dangerous position. Felt like karma had finally come to lay her firm grasp on their necks. They had this coming. Peter was glad for it, even if it meant he would surely be killed in the process. 

After finally agreeing on letting the king take him, the slavers all turned to Peter before seemingly all coming to the same realization. There was nothing stopping Peter from doing exactly what he had done all those times before. He liked to open that big mouth of his and do anything in his power to get exactly what he needed. Who’s to say he wouldn’t simply tell the Pirate King of their little trick the moment he boarded his ship?

“Listen here, ya little  _ rat _ ,” one of the men got right up in his face, making the small omega reel his head back a bit. “You’d better not say a single fucking word to that big fucking baboon, ya got it?”

Peter furrowed his brows and sneered. “Why would I promise you that? As far as I see it, I’ll be an accomplice and killed either way, right? May as well make sure he’s able to take the rest of you out while I’m at it.”

The alpha grinned and got close enough for Peter to feel his rancid breath against his nose,

“Because, little one,” he motioned around the room, “you’ll be sentencin’ them to their death as well.  _ If _ the pirate king decides to spare yer li’l omega compatriots, they’ll still be stuck in here, most of ‘em chained up, and the rest of ‘em too weak to move. I know you wouldn’t do that to the young ones, hm? Think about the itty bitties, barely into their teen years. Would ya leave ’em here to die? You wouldn’t be able to help ‘em either…. you’ll be dead, remember?” 

Peter bared his fangs, attempting something just short of a growl as the man grinned in his face.

“That’s what I thought, little man.” He stood, along with the rest of them. “Now get ready. You’ve got a date with death here shortly. Better start prayin’ now.”

Peter barely gave it a second thought as he lunged forward, short fangs lodging into the hard flesh of the alphas calf. The howl he heard echo loud and pained against the concrete walls was worth the blow to the head he received when he sank his teeth further, refusing to let go. Blood filled his mouth as the smell of iron and an alpha in pain filled his nose. 

He felt the flesh tear apart under his jaw and the alpha ripped his own leg free from Peter’s grasp. His temple throbbed and he saw blood drip from his face down onto the dirty stone floor.

“Nice, goin’, Orin! Ya can’t damage the merchandise like that! The King could have your head just for that.”

“It ain’t my fault the little fucker doesn’t know his own place.” The alpha hissed, looking at the deep wound before snarling at the omega. “Stupid fucking whore. You’ll get what’s comin’ to ya. Just wish I could be the one to deliver it.”

He spit at Peter, one last show of dominance, before the others had to practically drag him away. Peter was left in the quiet of the empty, moldy room he had come to know so well. 

For a moment, he found peace. As the moonlight filtered through the keyhole of a window above his head, he came to terms with the smallness of his life. He had never been destined for more than this. He was born just as he would die: powerless.

There was nothing he could do to change the way life had dealt him his cards. This was what it had all led up to.

A pitiful end… a proper end to his story.

He sat there, back against the rough concrete wall, for hours it felt like. He listened to his own breath, committing it to memory so that when it eventually stopped, he wouldn’t feel as though he wasted it. He could see the bloom of color begin to bleed into the room as dawn broke. The sun was rising and soon the sellers would begin herding the other omegas back into this room.

There was a fleeting thought that maybe the Pirate King had lied to him, that he wouldn’t be back and that he had simply been playing some cruel joke the whole time. The thought only lasted a moment, but Peter felt almost saddened by the idea. It made his heart ache and his bloodied palms sweat. He hated himself for feeling that way. Hated that an alpha could put him in such a position that he was afraid of  _ not _ being in a life threatening situation.

The memory of the money the king had offered in exchange for Peter came down on him like a wave, waking him up from the thought and it left as soon as it had come. 

Peter hadn’t imagined the immediate connection he had felt to the alpha either. He was sure the massive man had felt it as well. A part of him, the omega in him, hoped he felt it as strongly as Peter had. Another thought Peter wished would leave him.

The slam of a door pulled him back to reality. A moment passed before the door to the omega room was pushed open and he was grabbed by two of the larger alphas.

“Time for the hand off, pretty boy.” Oh… good.

When he was pushed back outside, the sun was beginning to frame the horizon in its rise and Peter had to blink as his sensitive eyes adjusted to the light. Rough hands grabbed him by the arms and rushed him back down onto the beach. He saw the king standing, back turned to the omega as he stared out over the ocean in the general direction of his own ship. It looked like his men were already beginning to board with their newest recruits.

It was like the alpha could smell him as soon as he stepped foot in the sand. He spun on his heels, a smile plastered to his face as the morning light painted him pink.

Peter felt his stomach drop as he got closer. Not because he was about to be handed off to the most feared pirate in the whole country, but because of the way the smile dropped off his face and as he stood and stared.

Peter gulped down a breath of  _ angry alpha _ until he couldn’t even look the man in the eyes. He kept his head low, eyes on his feet as he subconsciously submitted to the strong alpha right in front of him. Had seeing him a second time broken the illusion? Did he realize he wasn’t a girl?

“That bruise wasn’t there last night.” The gravel in the pirate’s voice almost made Peter whimper. Almost, but he had regained some self control from the night prior.

Peter was once again made entirely too aware of the throbbing in his temple as he felt a hand reach out, fingers gently brushing over the sure lump that had formed. He flinched away and the hand was quickly reeled back.

“She bit one of the men. Had to kick ‘er to get ‘er to let go…. it was warranted.”

“Warranted? She’s my property now. Any injuries she sustained while in your care are entirely to blame on you.” There was a pause before Peter felt the alphas gaze back on him. “How bad was the bite?”

“He might lose his leg, sir..” Peter couldn’t help the little grin spread across his face as he kept his chin tucked to his chest. Served him right.

“You think that’s funny?” Peter looked up at the Pirate King who raised an eyebrow down at him, arms across his broad chest.

Peter felt as his eyebrow twitched and his grin widened a bit. Yes. Yes he did think it was funny.

The king laughed, a smile spreading once again across his face, fangs bared and glistening in the morning sun.

“You’ll get along just fine on my ship. But keep those fangs to yourself. My men won’t stop at a kick to the temple. And I may not be there to pull ‘em off of you.”

Peter was nudged forward, more gently than usual, by one of his captors. He fell gently against the large alpha, vibrations from his laughter still buzzing through his chest as Peter’s cheek pressed to his well worn shirt.

“It’s been an honor. But we must be helping get all the merchandise back. Safe travels.” Peter was surprised to see the slavers give a small bow to the king. Perhaps it was more than just a nickname.

“Fine. I should be shoving off here soon. Thank you for your business.”

“No, thank  _ you _ , sir.” And with that, they turned and walked as quickly away as they could without drawing attention to it. Peter could tell the difference from their usual lazy stroll that all the guards seemed to have.

“Shall we then?” Peter looked up, finally registering the large arm that had snaked around his shoulder as the Pirate King grinned down at him. “I’ll give you a tour of the ship, c’mon.” He was awfully cheery for this time of day…

The king led Peter into the water, gently lifting him by the waist into the row boat that would take them out to the ship. He never took his eyes off the small boy and when he touched Peter, he was more hesitant than the omega had anticipated. He paused before every movement and was sure to not squeeze too hard around the fragile omega’s figure.

Peter didn’t like being treated like a doll. Even underfed and hopelessly troubled, he wanted to be strong. He wanted to be treated like a man. He’d sooner the great beast throw him into the boat than hold him so gently.

The men rowed then out to the side of the ship where they could climb up to the deck. The king didn’t have to lift a finger, Peter noticed. He watched as his men worked and the captain didn’t do so much as speak to tell them what to do. Peter wondered how long he’s had this crew and how they had come to fall into the pattern. Peter didn’t know much about sea life, but it piqued his curiosity to see how things would be run.

Once aboard, the king held a bit more tightly onto his shoulders. Peter pulled away a bit, not liking how small he felt compared to the giant he stood beside.

The king looked down at him, raising an half-there eyebrow. “Oh you can walk on your own then? Wonderful.” And then the hand on Peter’s shoulder was altogether gone, and he realized just how much he had been leaning into it.

The boat swayed with the current and the heels Peter was still crammed into, albeit not very tall, still had him stumbling to find his footing. He thought he had found his balance until one particular shift in the ship sent him flat onto the hard boards of the deck.

The king laughed again, this time a bit more childlike. Peter looked up at him, glaring from under his unkempt bangs.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. Come on,” The crew around them murmured softly as the Pirate King helped Peter to stand. “You’ll find your sea legs. But let’s get you into something more comfortable first.”

Peter pushed away from the strong grip again, this time submitting to it when the captain squeezed just a bit tighter. He didn’t want to humiliate himself in front of the crew a second time.

“My name is Wade, by the way..” the Pirate King… Wade, was quiet as he led him under the quarter deck through a narrow hall. Panic struck him at the realization the he must be leading him back to the captain’s cabin to, as he said, get him into something more comfortable.

Peter swallowed hard and hesitated a bit as the Captain led him further into the boat.

Wade seemed to noticed, glancing down at him, scrunching his nose almost unrecognizably. “Hey, no worries… it’s just my cabin. I’m not gonna do anything to you to make you uncomfortable, you have my word.”

Peter eased a bit, but maintained most of his guard. How much could a pirate’s word be worth after all?

Wade’s cabin was pretty much how Peter would expect it to be. Furnished nicely, a sign of the wealth he had procured, but messy and unkempt. Jewels and gold jewelry were tossed across surfaces like they had no value and a few day clothes were strewn about. 

“Uh… don’t mind the mess…” Wade seemed nervous as he leaned down, grabbing a few items from the floor and tossing them to some corner to be forgotten about. “I wasn’t expecting company… and certainly not from someone like you.” Peter gave him a questioning look and Wade must’ve taken his inquisition as displeasure. “Not someone of your beauty I mean! I-...” he hesitated. “I don’t know if anyone as perfect as you has ever stepped foot in here. You’re very beautiful, and I’m sure you’re smart as well, even tho…” another moment of hesitation and this time Peter’s face  _ certainly  _ read displeasure.

‘Even though what exactly?’ Peter wanted to ask. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes a bit.

The Pirate King fumbled as he sat Peter down gently on the bed. “No, I’m sorry… you didn’t choose that life, I’m sorry,” he breathed out quickly.

Peter took the opportunity, as Wade knelt in front of him, to give him another look over. His shoulders were slumped and his head was tilted down almost submissively. Peter uncrossed his arms slowly, tilting his head down to look at his face a bit better. Wade only turned away.

The man in front of him seemed so vulnerable. It was almost as if  _ he _ was afraid of  _ Peter _ . Peter almost wondered if this really was the Pirate King. He certainly didn’t seem like the heartless monster people made him out to be.

Wade’s scent bled  _ worried _ after a moment, no doubt embarrassed from his obvious display of nervousness. Peter’s huffed softly and frowned, his immediate instinct to comfort the big man in front of him; to say something that would ease his jitters and bring back his confidence.

Hesitantly, Peter reached out a hand. He laid it gently on Wade’s shoulder, once again ducking down to look up at the man’s face. He wanted him to look him in the eyes again. 

Wade didn’t turn away, but kept his gaze fixed on the floor for another few moments. When he finally looked up to return Peter’s stare, he already seemed more sure.

“You may just be the one treasure I’ve found that I don’t believe I deserve.” He rested a hand gently over Peter’s curling his large hand over Peter’s small digits. “But I’ll take care of you, if you’ll let me. I meant it when I said I’d take you to the ends of the earth. Anywhere you want to go, and anyone you want to be, I can make it happen. I know I’m not…. the prettiest alpha.” Wade reached up with his other hand, thumbing gently at a stray lock of hair before carefully tucking it behind Peter’s ear. “But there’s something here. I know you feel it too.” Peter blushes darkly, breaking the eye contact to look down at his lap. 

“I’ll take care of you. I’ll protect you. I’ll never let anyone like those people touch you again.” Peter could feel tears meeting his eyes the same moment one of Wade’s large arms came to wrap around his middle. One arm held him close as Wade pressed his face into Peter’s boney shoulder while the other cradled his head with more care than Peter had ever been offered in his life. 

Despite everything he had been though, the trauma, the hate, the resistance he felt to the world and what it had cursed him with, Peter’s body curled around this Large alpha like he had never been held before. In that one hug, Peter felt stronger than he had in years; he felt more in control and safe than ever. 

He was sure Wade felt the tears that dripped down his face into the neck of this near stranger, but he didn’t care. For once he wanted to be vulnerable, to lay out what he felt and truly process it. 

Right here, in the arms of someone he knew nothing about, Peter felt at home again. He wished it he could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big gender reveal party next chapter, I’ll bring the cake if you guys bring the snacks :)


	4. A Heart Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a lot of decisions to make, but will he choose the right path?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make a little note here at the beginning apologizing for how long it took me to write this chapter. It’s longer than the others, but truth be told I was just enjoying the nice weather lol

When Wade finally pulled away from the warm embrace, Peter was halfway asleep. He had never felt more comfortable and content than when Wade had positioned him against his massive body, just like that. He was sure the comforting pheromones the alpha was pumping out played a huge role in helping. 

Peter looked up as the sea captain stood, towering over him once again. “Are you hungry? I dodn’t have to have my hands on you to tell you’re all skin and bones…” A gentle caress across his cheek had Peter drifting farther towards the comfort of sleep, but the mention of food had him up on his feet within the second.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Wade hummed, the words falling from his lips.

Wade’s scent turned sour for just a moment, like he wasn’t particularly happy about Peter’s enthusiasm. For a moment Peter thought that perhaps that unhappiness was because of his desperation to accept food, like he had been greedy for accepting. It didn’t take longer than that moment to understand Wade was unhappy with the state he had bought his purchase in. It gave Peter a second of clarity; a reminder of all the ways he felt wrong being there.

Peter knew he wasn’t here to be the Pirate King’s whore. Wade had made that very clear. Still, he was there because Wade wanted him to be. Peter was there, on this ship, because he had certain aspects that the king found desirable. Therefore he was given value. He wondered Wade’s true intentions. Maybe, even if Peter hadn’t agreed to come along so easily, the king still would have forced him onto this boat and into his arms. The omega inside of him insisted he was wrong and that this alpha was  _ good _ .  


Peter had his doubts.

Wade sat Peter back down onto the bed gently, a hand lingering on his shoulder as he watched the glimpse of rebellion flicker in Peter’s eyes.

“I don’t want you tripping around though. And as beautiful as you are,” He turned his back to Peter as he searched through his wardrobe for, assumably, a specific set of clothing. “I don’t think that could possibly be comfortable. Not fit for a pirate at least. Here.” 

Wade pulled out a simple set of clothes. A tan shirt, short sleeved and frayed at the hems, and a pair of brown pants. The waist was smaller than Peter could ever believe Wade would fit into.

“They’re old, but they’ll do until we can get you clothing of your own. They won’t fit, but they’ll fit better than any of my clothing will. I’ll give you a moment to get dressed..” Wade left the clothing sitting next to Peter before dropping a hand gently on top of his head, ruffling the brown curls with care before he left the cabin. 

Even with the door closed and no one else around him, Peter was still afraid to take off the clothes he had been crammed in for hours. His waist cried out to be freed from the cincher, but he knew it gave him the illusion of a women’s figure. He was afraid of what the king might say when he saw him in more masculine clothing than the skirt and blouse he currently dawned. 

After a few minutes of stewing, and multiple glances around the cabin, just to be sure, Peter stripped gratefully of the restraining garments. He took greedy gulps of air and spread out on his back against the sheets of the bed. 

He took just a second to think as he stared up at the dingy wood ceiling. “What am I getting myself into?” He could barely hear himself as he allowed his voice to escape just this once.

Another few seconds of scraping his face with the palms of his hands, and he was pulling the loose fabric of his new clothing onto his thin frame. The clothes were big on him and the fabric scratched at him like it clearly was not meant to be worn by someone of a higher standing, but it smelled like a woman, Peter noticed. 

He left his thoughts wander, but was drawn back to reality when Wade knocked gently on the door. “You almost done in there?”

Peter took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out slowly, running his hands up his waist, pulling the shirt in tight around himself before letting it fall again naturally. He walked over to the door. With feet finally free from heels, he found it much easier just to stand.  


Wade hadn’t given him any options for shoes, but that was alright with him. He preferred to be barefoot most of the time anyway. 

“Oh, there you are.” Wade smiled down at him as Peter pulled the heavy wood door back open. “Let’s go. I’ll show you the kitchen. All the men, including the cook, are resting now since we were up all night on shore. I'll get you something, but don’t go snooping around in there too much, Ginny, the only cook we got, will take a hand if you mess with his food.”

Peter raised an eyebrow as Wade led him down the dim corridor back out onto the main deck.

“He’s a sweetie when you get to know ‘im though, don’t worry. We’re lucky to have him.” Wade smiled, and Peter felt his stomach flip a bit. The omega sighed inwardly and reached out to take hold of the alpha’s arm gingerly.

Wade seemed surprised when he felt the frail omega’s hands around his forearm, but he only smiled wider and tugged him playfully down below the main deck.

“I’ll give you the grand tour after food, promise. You’ll have to be able to find your way around here on your own. I’ll keep both eyes on you for a few days, but after that you’ll be free to roam around as you like. This is your ship as much as anyone else’s now.”

Peter glanced around as they walked past boxes and doors that led off into other rooms or storage areas. The ship was bigger on the inside than he thought it had been. He would get lost if he wasn’t careful.

Wade pushed open a heavy oak door at the end of the hall and the smell of fruits and fresh bread hit Peter’s nose like he had never smelled anything so amazing in his life. His stomach grumbled and his mouth watered as he followed the Pirate King into the kitchen. 

A large beta, practically the size of all the alphas on board, looked over at Peter and his captain. “Fresh fruit from the market. We don’t get that very often, huh? Nice to be docked once in a while, we should do it more.”

“What? Tired of salted fish and sea biscuits? No way.” Wade walked farther into the cramped room, inspecting a few boxes filled to the brim with fresh food. “The men will be happy to have something substantial for the next few nights, I’ll admit..”

“And I’ll be just as happy to cook it. So long as they mind their manners.” The tall beta grinned, his clean shaven face wrinkling at the corners of his mouth. He had a nice smile, Peter thought… for a Pirate.

“Have anything I can feed the little one here, Gin? Afraid she’s been starved half to death.. would rather get something in her now than wait until mid afternoon.”

There was a soft grunt and Peter watched the beta dig around in the boxes. “Here, take some of this. It’s not a meal but it’ll fill yer stomach until I can get something’ proper in yah.” Peter nodded gently as Ginny stuffed his hands with a loaf of bread, still warm, from the counter, and two apples. “You,” The cook pointed an accusatory finger at Wade, who dropped the peach in his hand. “You can wait until the rest of the crew gets to eat. Now out, out! I want to put all of this away so I can sleep. Shoo.” The beta nudged gently at Wade, who was still groaning over his lack of peach. Wade rested a guiding hand on the small of Peter’s back and pushed him  towards the door.

“Fine, fine… but I expect the royal treatment. No more fish and sea biscuits!” A laugh was the only response peter heard before the slam of the door settled into silence.

Peter looked down at the food in his hands. The bread was soft and fresh and the apples were ripe. He hadn’t had anything to eat like this in years. He wondered if he would be able to stomach it.

“C’mon,” Wade nudged him gently back up onto the main deck. “You can eat in my cabin. If any of the crew see that you got food they‘ll circle like vultures.” Peter nodded softly, squeezing one of the apples in his hand and walking a bit more quickly back to the cabin. He knew Wade was grinning from just behind him, but he didn’t care. He was excited to dig his teeth into something that wasn’t stale or rotten. 

Back in the cabin, Peter sat gingerly on the bed and watched as Wade closed the door behind himself. A yawn pulled across the alpha’s lips and he stretched a long arm up over his head, dropping it back down with a groan. 

“Shouldn’t have stayed out all night,” Wade huffed quietly as he sat on the bed. The shift jostled Peter a bit but he kept his balance as he watched the alpha fall back onto the plush mattress. 

Their eyes met after a moment, Peter watching as Wade’s gaze drifted from the ceiling down to look back at him. They both smiled, just for a second, before Peter looked back down at the food on his lap.

“You’re not waiting for me to tell you to eat are you? That’s yours, go ahead… I know you must be starving.” 

Peter didn’t hesitate before bringing an apple to his lips, small fangs digging into the soft flesh. It felt weird on his tongue, and sent sparks of pleasure rocketing through his body. He could help the way his body demanded  _ more _ the moment after it had had a taste. 

He ate the first apple too quickly, he knew he would feel sick later, and he was sure he had juice dripping down his face and hands. It wasn’t until he felt Wade’s hand, gentle on his back, that he slowed down a bit. He knew Wade was watching him, and he was embarrassed to be so hungry, so desperate, so deprived of something as basic as an apple.

Peter stopped after the first apple, staring down at the rest of the food guiltily. He knew something as simple as this was still being deprived from his fellow captives, still shackled in that room he had lived in for so many years. Why did he get to sit here, on a thick, warm blanket, surrounded by gold and jewels while they starved to death? Why was there nothing he could do for them? There had to be something.

Peter jumped a bit, frightened out of his thoughts by the warm arm wrapped around his waist. He tensed a bit as Wade pulled him carefully back against his wide chest, large hands resting gently against his sides. “Eat… please. Eat some more for me.” 

Peter tilted his head back against the larger man’s chest, looking up into the sad eyes of the captain. Peter wondered if those eyes were entirely his doing, or if maybe there was something more.

Peter looked back down at the second apple before reaching up behind himself, pressing the soft fruit to Wade’s taut lips. He felt bad, having all of this to himself. Wade smiled gently against the red skin of the Apple before reaching up to pull Peter’s hand away slowly. “I don’t need it, you do. Please.”

Peter furrowed his brow, looking from Wade back to the food in hand. He took a deep breath, hesitating for a moment before sinking his teeth into the fruit. He sighed softly as he chewed, enjoying it this time instead of scarfing it down like a madman.

Wade smiled and pulled him a bit closer into his lap, resting his chin on Peter’s shoulder to watch him.

“Thank you.” Peter looked back to Wade and smiled gently, shaking his head and taking a large bite out of the fresh bread. He blinked back tears as the ache in his stomach began to fade and he finally began feeling full.

Again, Peter reached behind him to press the sweet fruit to the alphas lips, this time content to feel powerful jaws tear through soft flesh after short hesitation.

They sat there for a while, Peter eating quietly until he felt like he might burst, despite the small quantity of food he had actually consumed. Wade was content to sit there and watch him, occasionally accepting whatever scrap of bread Peter would offer up while he chewed his own bites.

“All full?” Wade asked softly, the morning sun warming Peter’s skin from where it shone through the small porthole. He nodded in return, leaning a bit farther back into the man behind him. “Good.”

Peter hadn’t been this relaxed in a long time. The thought of a warm bed and a full belly had been so much of a distant dream when he was locked in shackles that he figured he would die before ever seeing it again. The sleep that crept up on him so quickly had him slumping against the king of pirates like he had known nothing more comfortable in his life. Before he realized, a blanket of darkness fell over him and for once, the nightmares took their time finding him. 

But oh, did they find him. They always did.

* * *

Peter awoke with a start. The first thing he took notice of was the lack of alpha, holding him close. He didn’t even have to open his eyes to feel the emptiness beside him and the cold he felt deep in his chest. For a moment, he panicked, wondering if maybe it had all been a part of his endless nightmares. When he sat up, out of breath and sweaty, he took a bit of reassurance in the thin summer sheet wrapped around his body and the now familiar room around him.

Pressing a hand to his forehead, he wiped the sweat that still clung to his skin and heaved a sigh.

“Just a dream,” he told himself.

He took another look around, this time spending a few more seconds on each object that lay around the cabin. He hadn’t taken a close look at everything when he first arrived on this ship. A lot of the items strewn about were covered in a thin, almost unnoticeable layer of dust, like they hadn’t been touched in a while. Peter wondered just how much time the Pirate King spent in his cabin aside from sleep.

When Peter slipped out from under the covers, he was grateful to still be fully clothed. He didn’t think Wade would take advantage of him while he slept, he could do that while he was awake if he really wanted to. He was just glad to see his little secret still intact.

Creeping to the door, Peter peered out of the barely askew oak. There was no one on the other side, and from the looks of it, no one in the narrow passage all the way to the door of the main deck.

Maybe this was his chance to make a break for it? They were still docked, he assumed. Wade was nowhere in sight… if he was gonna run, this was his chance. There was no one stopping him.

Yet, for a moment, Peter wondered if he wanted to. 

He knew he could start over somewhere else and make a life entirely his own. Sure, it would be hard, and it would take years before he felt normal, if he ever would, but… it would be so much easier on the ship like this.

Wade had promised him incredible things. He was a powerful man and a strong alpha. Everything about Peter’s omega yearned for him to stay by Wade’s side and be  _ his _ .

Peter snarled to himself at the thought, scrubbing at his still tired eyes until any thoughts of giving himself over to some knot-hungry pirate subsided. He was his own person, and by damn he would live his own life. No matter what it meant.

Quietly, Peter pushed open the heavy door. Whatever creaking it made was covered by the sound of boots on wood a floor below him and the crashing of waves. He was grateful to be barefoot. The padding of his feet was barely audible, even to himself.

He could already feel more energy running through him from the food he had eaten before his nap. He thought briefly about going down to the kitchen to take more before fleeing, but snuffed the thought. It was out of the way. He had enough energy to at least swim to shore and make a run for it. He couldn’t waste any time he had, he wasn’t sure how long Wade would be gone.

Cracking open the door that led out to the main deck was a bit more daunting than simply peeking out the door to the captain’s cabin. He wasn’t sure who would be on the other side, or how crowded the deck might be in the early afternoon. Wade had mentioned before that the crew would be resting until they needed to shove off, so he hoped most of them would be below deck asleep. 

When he finally worked up the nerve to push open the door, just a bit, Peter squinted into bright afternoon light. The sun was just as hot as it had been the days previous, and just as blinding. From the looks of it, though, Peter had lucked out. He couldn’t see anyone from the door all the way to the ledge where he would inevitably have to jump ship.

He waited a few moments longer, praying to himself that he would be able to survive a fall into water from that height without sustaining any serious injuries. He wanted to at least be able to make it to the shore. Pleeeease no broken bones.

“You can do this, Peter,” he whispered softly to himself. “One jump, and then you’re free. Finally…. Finally free.”

He barely felt his own hands push open the door, in the same way he barely registered his feet slamming against the wood of the deck as he ran as fast as his thin legs could carry him.

He barely heard the shouts from behind him as he raced to the edge of the ship, as close to shore as he could get. He hesitated for only a moment, but when he heard footsteps loud and heavy behind him, he didn’t bother to look back. He didn’t think as he jumped, feet slamming hard and breath held deep, into the water below.

It had been a long time since he had last swam in the cool ocean water. Salt stung his eyes and the waves made it hard to stay above where the air met the sea.

He gathered himself, deep breaths drawing into his lungs as he kicked to stay above water. His heart was beating hard against his ribs as he forced his body forwards towards land.

“C’mon, Parker,” he hissed, his arms aching at the physical strain. “You’re so close.”

Peter heard the splash before he felt the hands grab onto him from behind. He barely had time to scream before he was pulled under the waves once again.

He clawed to break the surface again, eyes screwed shut and lungs aching.

He knew simply from the size of the hands on his legs that Wade had been the one to jump in after him. He wondered if fighting the waves would do him any good. He’d rather die at the hands of the sea that’s to an angry alpha.

It felt like hours before he resurfaced again, barely enough to gulp down a greedy breath, but that breath was enough to let him process the situation.

The alpha’s grip was too tight on him to ever kick off, Peter knew that, but the alpha also didn’t seem to be making any attempts to push them to the surface. If anything, the huge man had been dragging him down.

Peter wondered if maybe Wade intended on killing them both, drowning Peter and himself all in one go. 

Then he registered the shaking of the man’s hands. Peter opened his eyes just long enough to see the terror painted across the powerful alpha’s face and for a second, his heart broke for ever putting him in this position.

Peter reached down and yanked at Wade’s collar, heaving the heavy man up towards the surface with him. If he couldn’t shake him off, he’d have to drag him with.

They both broke the surface together this time. Wade heaved audibly, coughing and sputtering at any water that he may have swallowed. 

Peter grunted with every pull of the waves as he swam towards the safety of the shore. He was glad he had eaten, and that his mutation was slowly clawing to the surface again. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to pull the large alpha all the way onto the sandy beach without it.

When they finally reached shore, the waves had helped to wash them up a decent ways off from where the ship was anchored. Peter heaved giant breaths of air into his lungs, his arms and legs screaming from having carried the weight of this alpha on top of him. They both laid next to one another for what felt like hours, but really couldn’t have been more than a minute.

Peter was the one to break the silence this time.

“You’re the King of the Pirates,” he gasped around his words, pushing himself up to lean across the alpha. Both of his hands planted firmly next to Wade’s head. “And you can’t SWIM? Are you fucking NUTS?!”

The look on Wade’s face twisted as he panted deep breaths from underneath Peter, large chest heaving. “You can….”

Peter grunted as he stumbled to his feet, knowing damn well he couldn’t stick around, despite the protest of his tired limbs.

“Hey!” A hand grabbed him by the ankle as he began to limp off. He tripped, body falling out from under him as he landed face down in the sand with an ‘oof’.

“Where the  _ fuck _ do you think you’re going? You almost killed us!”

“Me!?” Peter whipped his head around to look at the alpha over his shoulder. “I would've survived just fine if you hadn’t jumped in after me!” He pulled at his leg hard, trying to loosen Wade’s grip to no affect.

“And you can  _ talk? _ Why would you lie about that? What the  _ hell _ is going on here?” Peter felt the grip tighten around his ankle as Wade’s fingers dug in harsh against his skin. Wade pulled Peter in closer, grabbing a hold of his pants with his free hand so he had a better grip on him.

Peter began to feel the panic bubble up inside of himself as he laid under the alpha. Rolling over to face him was a mistake. All he was met with were angry eyes and a set jaw. He was scared to know the strong set of teeth that laid behind the alpha’s lips could tear into Peter at any moment.

“They- they made me pretend, please-“ he reached down with both hands to pull firmly at the one Wade still had gripping his pants. His first instincts tell him to run away as the smell of the angered alpha hit his nose.

“Why would they do that? And why would you go along with it? What kind of game are you playing here? What do they get out of making you a mute?” Peter looked up to meet the eyes of the alpha before him. His eyes softened a bit and the terror he felt deep inside of him subsided a bit as he caught the traces of  _ betrayal _ Wade felt. Peter saw the confusion and hurt just behind blue eyes and he stopped moving. 

“You…” Peter started, unsure if he knew how to finish.

“ _ Why _ did you  _ lie _ to me?” Wade insisted, his brow furrowed and his jaw clenching. He should have been so terrifying. Scary enough to make Peter’s whole body tremble, yet for some reason, Peter only felt saddened.

“They didn’t want you to know I was a boy. They were afraid you would find out I wasn't a female omega, just some.. freak.” Peter paused. “Can you still not tell?”

Wade looked more confused, but his anger seemed to simmer at a lower heat.

“Of  _ course _ I knew. What do you mean find out?”

“You knew the whole time!?” Peter sat up quickly, nearly knocking heads with the alpha.

“Wh-“ wade leaned back a bit as Peter got up close. Whatever anger he seemed to harbor was almost all but forgotten. “Not the whole time..” Wade hesitated. “you’re not exactly built like a woman,” Peter blushed darkly, glancing down at his now drenched clothes as they clung to his body. “I just thought maybe…” Wade shrugged, “You liked dressin’ like a girl cause you’re an omega and that you liked being called a girl is all… didn’t think too much about it if I’m honest.”

“You….” Peter huffed quietly as he pushed his bangs away from his face. “You knew.” He breathed out a long held breath and collapsed onto the sandy beach behind him. “He knew.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me? If you thought I didn’t know.”

Peter looked back up at Wade, chewing at the inside of his lips. He sat back up, grateful that Wade had now let go of his ankle. 

“I was afraid to… worried about what you would do when you realized we had lied to you about what I was… the slavers threatened to kill me if I talked. They said the others would die too..”

“You were afraid of me?” Peter could see the hurt well in Wade’s eyes, and for a second time that day, it broke his heart. “Is that what you think of me? That I’m some  _ monster _ ?” Wade snarled, just enough to bare his teeth and make Peter jump back.

Wade paused, looking down at Peter as the small boy sunk back into the sand. “I’m  _ not _ a monster. I’m not.” Peter noticed the way Wade’s right hand clenched, the way his nose wrinkled and his whole right side seemed to tense. 

“You’re not a monster,” Peter spoke softly, his instincts telling him to comfort the alpha. He reached up, hesitating before resting a hand carefully against Wade’s cheek. “You’re a good person, I know you are, I was just confused and…. I’m sorry.”

“Why did you run?” Wade kept his gaze downward, but tilted his head ever so slightly into the younger’s hand.

“I want to be free… I want to live my own life and build something of my own..”

“But why run?” Wade looked up to meet Peter’s eyes. “I would’ve let you go if that was what you really wanted. I… I don’t want you to go but I can’t make you stay… that’s not what either of us want.” Peter shrugged gently, unsure of what to say. It hadn’t even occurred to him to ask Wade to just leave.

Wade watched him, just staring down at the omega with helpless eyes. “You can stay, if you want. Stay here on this shore and make a life for yourself. Or you can come with me. I have a dream, a plan. I’m gonna do anything in my power to make it come true. And I want  _ you _ by my side.”

“You don’t know anything about me..” Peter grumbled, looking down at his lap.

“I don’t need to,” Wade grunted as he stood, brushing the sand off his pants. “You may not think much of your biology, but whatever connection we have means something. Something more than the horny pheromones usually do.”

Peter stood, looking over the tall pirate, biting his lip. “I… I don’t know.” He really didn’t know what he wanted anymore. He didn’t know what he  _ needed. _

Wade looked down the shore line, eyes narrowing on the slice of land the slavers has occupied just hours before.

“Make up your mind quick, little omega. My ship sets sail at dusk. If you’re not on board by the time the sun sets…. I’ll leave with or without you…” Peter’s eyebrows furrowed as the alpha walked past him, eyes set on one of his ships.

“What are you gonna do?” Peter could tell he was up to something?”

Wade looked back at him, a smile dancing on his lips. “I’m gonna do what I do best.” Wade paused. “You were wrong earlier. I may not be a monster, but I’m sure as hell not a good person. The rumors may be half truths but that still means a part of them is justified. No one messes with the Pirate King, baby boy. I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

Peter didn’t stop him as he walked down the beach. He merely watched as Wade strode down the sand without him. Was he really gonna just let him go? It felt like a trap…. 

Peter gathered himself as he watched some of Wade’s crewmen meet him at the shore in a rowboat. There was a bit of talking before the men let him climb into the boat with them and they rowed back out to meet their ship. Wade looked back at Peter, once he was securely seated, a knowing smile still on his lips.

The farther Wade rowed, the tighter Peter could feel his chest strain.

Taking one deep breath after another, Peter turned, still tired, exhausted from his struggle with the ocean, and walked into the small port town. He kept his eyes low to passerby and found a quiet spot under a tree to think.

He stayed far away from the beaches that day, but heard the rumors circulating through town of the pirate raid that had hit a few of the small businesses right on the water. Most notably the slavers. He had seen the smoke from the fires and heard a few of the far off screams.

He watched as some families fled, in case the pirates moved farther inland, and as men raced towards the fight. Peter wondered if they knew that they were going to defend murderers. 

As the commotion began to settle and the day dragged into the evening, Peter found himself wandering closer and closer to the beaches. The pirates had all returned to their ship and the people of this town had either retreated to their own homes or had made a run for it to the next town over. 

Peter had spent the day, thinking about what he wanted and what was best. He wondered who he wanted to be, and who he could become. Yet as he stood along the tree line, staring out across the ocean as the ship of the Pirate King bobbed calmly against the waves, he still wasn’t sure of himself.

* * *

As Wade stared, eyes trained on the coastline as his men bustled around him, he prayed the little omega would turn up. That he would run up to the water and yell for Wade to come take him away from this sad life that he had been given.

As the sun set below the horizon, Wade’s spirits dropped and his men asked him for his orders.

“Well?” The nasally voice of his first mate instigated.

Wade simply gave him a wave of his hand and a nod, too disappointed to give a real order. His men took off around him, setting sail once again for the vast emptiness of the sea.

“I didn’t even ask his name,” Wade whispered softly, eyes still glued to the empty beaches. “And he never said mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha... ouch man.  
> Not to worry, the fic isn’t over yet! More to come :)  
> Also, Wade really said “trans rights 😤✊” we stan a king


	5. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a more in depth look at Wade’s point of view as he comes face to face once again with the omega who’s stolen his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW it took me a long time to update this... sorry for the wait! Truth be told the last chapter didn’t end how I had planned it to so I wasn’t exactly sure how I wanted this chapter to play out. But now we’re back on track so enjoy!  
> I also made a quick sketch of how I personally imagine Wade and Peter from here on out. Peter’s put on weight and some more muscle and I’m just a SLUT for him with his long pirate hair🥴🤤  
> Sorry the image is so big... it get super low res if I shrink it any more

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/OqzsSI2.jpg)

The next two years crawled mercilessly slow. When Wade wasn’t thinking about the small male omega who had boarded his ship only once, he was actively attempting to not think about thinking about him. It was harder than he had ever anticipated it to be. He hadn’t thought that, after one day with the little omega, he would be so absolutely wrecked when he had left. Or rather, when he had decided to stay, and allow Wade to leave him behind.

Wade often wondered what would have happened if maybe he had stayed just a few minutes longer. If maybe he would’ve seen the mess of long brown hair he so often dreamed of standing on that beach. The voice In his head he opted so often to ignore sometimes told him that Peter had indeed wanted to meet him there on the shore, but had been late, and Wade had left him there alone and heartbroken.

Heartbroken…. Was that what Wade was calling this feeling? He hadn’t been heartbroken in a long time. A long… long time. Could one fall in love so easily?

Two years of regret and dread, of not sleeping and barely eating enough to make it to the next day, Wade had all but had enough.

His crew was tired, nearly a month on the ocean with no docking was putting everyone on edge, but Wade didn’t like to be on land anymore. The freedom of the waves was all he had left it felt like.

Still, his crew deserved a night of rest. They had been working harder since that day Wade had fallen for the omega. They picked up any slack Wade found himself allowing in the usual routine. Jack, his first mate and one of the few true friends he had, was the one who most of the responsibility fell on. He helped with only mildly ear grating complaints. 

“You sure yer gonna be alright?” Jack, who he had come to know as Weasel, clapped a hand down hard on the tall alpha’s shoulder. “Let me get you out, you haven’t left the ship in a while and the men miss the rounds ya used to buy ‘em.”

“I’ll stay here tonight, Weas,” The Pirate King slumped in his chair, knocking the quill against his knee in thought as his eyes scanned the map in front of him. “I’ve got treasures to find and courses to chart.”

The look Weasel gave him was questioning, but was also full of understanding. The last two years had become a routine, and despite how the beta had always asked Wade to come to shore, he knew the King would refuse the offer.

“Suit yourself, but you could use a good bath. Smells like a rat died up your asshole and you’ve been letting it rot for the last month.”

“Only been two weeks since old Patricia climbed up there. I’ll let her rest easy before I try scoopin’ her out like some barbarian.”

“Alright… Try and get some rest. I’m gonna go bury my cock so deep in an omega it’ll send me into a coma. Send a search party if I’m not back on the ship by sunrise.”

“Will do, Weas. Don’t let this one steal your money.” The alpha watched his friend wave the comment away from over his shoulder as he walked to the door that led out of the captains quarters. 

“I like the chase.” Weasel grinned back at him, yellow teeth visible in the candlelight.

“Whatever,” The captain grumbled as his first mate parted ways to find his very own lady of the night.

It was another few hours later when Wade felt the tugging in his chest. The quiet thrum was always there now, like the strings of destiny pulling him towards his future. Usually he was able to ignore as he tried to drift into some semblance of a good night's sleep. Tonight, as he laid in bed, a pillow pulled up over his aching head, the grip around his heart pulled hard, forcing him up. He sat in bed, hand clutched to his bare chest as he struggled to breathe for a moment.

A minute of deep breaths later, he felt the thrums inside his chest return to normal, but the damage had already been done. He knew what it meant, without ever having experienced it before.

Wade slipped out of bed, pulling his slacks on hastily and grabbing in the dark for where he had tossed his shirt. His shoes weren’t easy to put on as he stumbled down the dark corridor from his cabin to the deck.

The pull inside of his chest had picked back up again as he stepped onto the dock. They were so far from where he had last seen that small omega… How was it possible that Wade was so sure he could find him in this rinky dink little port town?

But he WAS sure. He had never been more certain in his life. The alpha heaved in deep breaths as he had trouble finding his footing on the rotted old wood. He was here, he knew it. He could smell him, he was here. Wade just had to find him.

Wade wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing as he ran through the streets of this dirty trading port. He wondered, in his own sick way, if maybe the omega had followed  _ him _ . If maybe the omega had been tracking his ship and had finally found him. The voices in his head demanded attention as they assumed the worst, but the optimism in the king boiled over as he ran. Pure joy filled him as he stretched his legs for the first real time in months. 

How long had it been since Wade had run? How long had it been since he had had a reason to rush head first? He missed this. He used to feel this adrenaline all the time, but it had long since passed. His heart pounded wildly against his chest as he let his nose lead him to treasure. His instincts took over and for a long while, the alpha in him preened as it chased it’s hunt. Wade wondered if this, perhaps, was what Weasel had been talking about.

His heavy boots echoed through the empty alleyways and his heavy breath was deafening in his own ears. The world around him was tuned out as he ran, frantically through the night.

It was barely twenty minutes later when he finally stopped outside of an old, yet lively, bar. It was somewhere he could see himself visiting any other time he had stepped foot on land. It was reeked of booze and omega scents. There had to have been at least ten of them crammed into the small building, filled to the brim with criminals and alcoholics. Wade’s stomach turned as he pictured such a beautiful omega as his sitting in a bar like this. He almost didn’t want to believe that the omega could be in there. Maybe he had made a mistake after all.

Wade was sure, after one last deep breath of sweet, beautiful omega, that he hadn’t been mistaken. The omega from that day was in there, and he would take him with him this time, if it was the last thing he would ever do.

As the Pirate King pushed open the heavy wooden door of the bar, the lively, joyous crowd didn’t even look his way. He may as well have been invisible, which was no easy feat for a man of his stature and…. affliction.

Focused, piercing eyes scanned the crowd. There was little sign of the small omega boy he knew was in here. The bar smelled so strongly of him it was overwhelming. After having gone so long numb to the scent of anyone else, it was almost too much to be hit once again with the sweet scent of perfection.

Wade pushed his way through the crowd to the bar where he found a seat to rest for a moment. He was desperate to find his omega, but he was also a bit exhausted from his race to find him. The bartender slid him a mug without so much as a word and Wade greedily gulped it down before slamming the empty cup back onto the sticky wood beneath. The alcohol was all but skunked and the taste lingered in his mouth for a moment too long, but it did the job just fine.

He saw him then, out of the corner of his eye as he opened his mouth to order another. The small omega with the long, beautiful hair caught Wade’s eye the second he was within view. The way his hips shifted in his seat and his head cocked to the side as he laughed. Wade couldn’t recall if he had ever seen a more beautiful laugh in all his years on earth. 

The omega looked almost entirely unaffected by Wade’s presence. In fact, it was as if he had no idea the alpha was in the same room as him. 

Wade’s heart dropped a bit. Did the omega truly not know he was here? Did he not sense him in the same way Wade could sense him? Maybe the voices in his head hadn’t been so crazy after all…

A few of the omegas around him shifted uncomfortably. Wade knew the scent he was giving off would in no way be pleasant, but he didn’t care. Watching that beautiful omega sit, all broad shoulders and strong jawline, made his hands shake. The thought of him not being his made Wade’s heart pound heavy and his skin ache like fire.

Another mug of ale was set down in front of him, and he gulped it down twice as fast as the first. When he lowered the mug once again, his eyes fell on the empty seat where the omega had been sitting just seconds before.

Wade’s head whipped around, eyes searching from lithe muscle and long curly hair. 

An omega, a sweet, gentle looking girl, rested a hand gently on Wade’s shoulder and spoke a few words in his ear. Despite being close enough to feel the moisture of her breath, her words were lost as Wade’s eyes darted from person to person, hoping to catch another glimpse of the omega he had fallen so hard for.

He saw him, just a small sliver, as the omega slipped back to the front door. Wade got up quickly, almost knocking the small omega girl over in his abruptness. He apologized half heartedly as he raced to the door, other large alphas sneering as he pushed past them to get to where he needed to be.

When the cool evening air hit his skin, Wade felt calm wash over him. The alpha eased as his head tilted back for a moment to glance up at the familiar stars above him. He heard small feet shuffling in the alleyway beside him and glanced over in its direction. Any urgency he had felt just moments ago melted away as he turned the corner. The familiar smell of peaches and pine washed over him like a blanket as he stood, watching the small omega he had followed. Wade fought the instinct to throw his large alpha body on the omega boy and instead hesitantly approached.

The brunette stood with his back against a wall, head down turned as his shoulders curled in around him. The subtle shake to the omega's body rocked through Wade and he was immediately filled with the need to nurture and comfort the small boy.

“I knew it was you,” That voice… Wade had only heard it speak a few sentences at most, but it was all he could hear anymore. “I felt it as soon as you stepped ashore I think.”

The small scoff in the boy's voice made Wade stop. Only a few feet away from the boy he had longed for years to hold once again, he could reach out and touch him if he wanted to.

“I haven’t stopped feeling you since the day we met, little omega,” Wade heard his own voice speak, but he wasn’t so sure it was him talking. This all felt like a dream.

The omega looked up at him then. Round eyes bleary and wet from tears. The Pirate King felt himself move forward as his hand came up to hold the omega’s small face. His thumb brushed the tears from the omega’s face as gently as a man with his strength could.

“Little omega… Beautiful, strong omega..” Wade’s voice hushed as he sank to his knees before him.

The omega, no longer the scrawny, deprived prisoner Wade had known, tracked him with his eyes, head subtly tilting in the alpha’s grasp.

“You’re so sad,” The omega spoke softly, hand slowly reaching to rest against Wade’s jaw. “Why are you so sad, alpha?” The words almost made Wade cry, all on their own. Small fingers eased the constant burn of wade’s skin and any pain he had felt building over the last two years melted again.

“Not sad, omega,” He whispered softly, “I’m not sad anymore.”

Wade pulled the omega in close, crowding him in his large arms as the smaller boy sank into his large frame. They both breathed in deep, chests heaving as their scents mingled beautifully.

“Gorgeous omega, beautiful omega,” Wade whispered softly as his hand tracked up and down the muscle of his back. “Been so long… Too long since I’ve held you.”

The omega tensed against him for a moment and Wade caught his scent as it turned ever so slightly sour.

He wasn’t sure how he ended up face down in the dirt, but here he was. Mouth full of worms.

“Oh, mother _ fucker _ !” His shout was muffled by the earth beneath him. Since when was this kid so strong? 

“Since when are you so strong?” His voice mimicked.

“Are you following me now? Huh? Haven’t seen you since that day, I thought that was the end of it. Can’t just leave me alone I see.”

“What?” Wade grunted as a knee came down hard on his upper back, holding him down in place as he turned his head towards the omega. “Jesus kid seriously how are you so strooOO HOT MAMA THAT HURTS- hold up! Daddy doesn't bend that way!” Wade sneered and arched his back as the omega pulled his arm back further towards the opposite side of his body.

“Why are you here?” The omega got down close to Wade’s ear, still holding his arm firmly in place.

“Oh god, this is hot let me just take this moment in for a second,” Wade rasped, gratefully inciting a pause in the omega long enough to take a mental screenshot.

“Gross..” The omega whispered softly under his breath as he released the pirate’s arm.

“Awesome,” Wade grumbled, rolling his shoulder from his place in the dirt, “Now can you let me up? This is not how I was expecting this to go.”

Wade could tell there was hesitation in the omega as he slowly got up off of the Pirate King. Wade rolled over, looking up as the omega stood over him. He was even prettier from this angle.

“I docked here to let my men rest,” Wade spoke softly, more serious. “I didn’t know you were here until I just.. knew. It was like my body wouldn’t stop moving until it found you again.”

The omega eased back to lean against the wall of the bar slowly, crossing his arms doubtfully. “Right…”

“Why would I lie about that, sugar tits?”

“Excuse me?”

“I said sweetie pie. You clearly heard me wrong.”

“Wha-“

“Listen,” Wade interrupted him. “You feel it too, I know you do.” His voice was almost a whisper. “I think maybe we’ve bonded with one another… It would explain the,” Wade paused and motioned with his hand towards his general chest area, “y’know, all of this. Usually only bonded pairs feel their partners this strongly.”

“Bonded?” The omega grinned, scoffing as he rolled his head back. “We never even-“

“Yeah, I know, but it’s the only explanation.”

“Can you stop interrupting me like that?” The omega sneered down at him.

“Like what?” Wade tilted his head.

“What do you mean ‘like what’? Like an-“

“I really don’t see what you mean.” Wade set his brow seriously, thinning his lips.

“My god. You’re like a three year old.”

“Yes,” Wade climbed to his feet, brushing himself off of dirt and grim, “And now that we’ve gotten that out of the way,” Wade looked down at the small omega in front of him.

“What’s your name? You never told me.. It’s all I can think about.”

“All you can think about?”

“That and everything else about you,” Wade admitted.

The omega shifted on his feet and looked the pirate up and down. “Peter. My name is Peter.”

“Peter,” Wade whispered softly and the boy in front of him blushed. “Well… now that that’s out of the way.

“How the  _ fuck _ are you that strong? It usually takes a colossal of a man to take me down and you’re like an itty bitty baby doll.”

Peter rolled his eyes a bit and rested his head back against the stucco. “It comes with my mutation. I’ve been training to get stronger though… Make up for my lack in natural strength.”

“What do you mean by natural strength? Honey that is some  _ wicked _ natural strength if I’ve ever seen it. Like…. wow you’re just…” Wade leaned in a bit closer to him, looking over his body and face in more detail. “No wonder the sellers you were with kept you so skinny… you could probably rip their necks out with one handful. Hot Christ on a cracker is it hot.”

Peter gave Wade a look that told him to back off or he might just have his own neck ripped out so he happily obliged.

“I mean because of my gender… I’m an omega, I’m not as strong as I would be if I was an alpha.”

“You want to be an alpha?” Wade stood up straight and cocked his head. “Why?” What could this kid possibly get out of being a big smelly alpha? He seemed way too smart and strong to not get by without a knot.

“You wouldn’t get it,” The omega glared at his own feet and kicked a rock directly in front of him.

“You’re right, I probably wouldn’t.” Wade bit his lips and watched as the omega rolled his head back to look up at him. His eyes immediately glued themselves to the boy’s exposed neck.

“Listen, Peter. Despite all of this, despite everything that you’ve been through and where we are now… it doesn't change the fact that there’s this connection between us. I can’t stand another two years of not seeing you. It may actually kill me.” Not that that would last very long.

“I’ve made a life for myself here,” Peter whispered, watching Wade’s eyes. “I have a decent job and friends.

Wade wasn’t entirely sure he believed that last part. The way Peter avoided his gaze after saying it proved his theory correct.

“I know you want to come with me,” Wade reached out, resting a hand gently on Peter’s shoulder. He pulled it away when the younger man tensed away. “You don’t have to fight your biology, Peter. You can be whoever you want to be.”

Peter stared out at the busy street as people poured out of the bar they had come from. “I’m not some whore for you to fuck.”

“Of course you’re not,” Wade leaned against the wall beside the omega, “You a strong independent omega,” He paused, “who I would  _ like _ to fuck… but y’know…. consensually.”

Peter laughed softly, more of a chuckle really. “You don’t sound much like a pirate. Consensual sex and all.”

“I may not be the nicest alpha alive,” Wade looked down to meet Peter’s eyes, “But I’ll never take advantage of another person like that. And neither will my men. They know better.”

Peter hummed softly and looked the Pirate King up and down.

“If I come with… will you bring me back here if that’s what I decide?”

“I’ll do anything you want. You take the reins, baby boy.” Wade watched as the omega uncrossed his arms and turned his body to face him.

“Okay….” Peter took a deep breath and smiled, “I think it’s time for me to stop running.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a comment and/or kudos, I really really do appreciate it!


End file.
